


Day in the Life of Marzia Bisognin

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: This is the normal day for Marzia Bisognin. Deal with everything that she has to deal with her busyness and dealing with her own needs.This story is a work of fiction I do not know this woman.This story is a request story for justanormie.





	Day in the Life of Marzia Bisognin

Marzia Bisognin walked around her house in her silk robe listening to her assistant as he streamed off a bunch of things that she didn’t care about. “That’s good. But do you have what I need ready?” she asked her. “Uh...” she said shifting through her papers. “Come on. Do you have them ready for me?” she asked. She had been a YouTube sensation but she had a secret that only a few people knew about. “Yeah a few the first ones are right through here,” she said.

“Good now stay out here and wait for me to get down,” Marzia said looking at her assistant with a smile. And she burst through the door to her spear bedroom to find two men and one woman naked. The men were standing on either side of the woman sitting on the bed. And they both had an erection waiting for her. And the woman smiled brightly seeing her standing in the doorway. “My assistant outdid herself this time,” Marzia said with a smile. Marzia was a slut she needed sex every chance she could get it. Men. Women. It didn’t matter. She needed cum.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, my lovelies,” she said as she removed the robe that she was wearing to reveal that she had been naked all this time. She could see that the girl had become wet just looking at her naked which gave her a bigger smile. She walked over to her soon to be lovers with a sultry walk. She then lowered herself down to her knees and grabbed hold of both man’s cocks and kissed both thighs of the woman on her bed.

The woman sighed happily as she felt her soon to be lovers lips on her skin. She then turned to her men. First, she kissed the tips of each of their cocks. Then she then enveloped one of their cocks with her mouth. “Fuck.” he moaned as he felt her mouth slide up and down his shaft. She knew that he was enjoying this but she didn’t want to leave the other two out in the cold. So she released his cock kissing the tip of it then she kissed the thighs of her female lover who wanted those lips on her pussy but she was enjoying watching her suck on these men’s cocks.

She then enveloped the other man’s cock with her mouth while she slowly jerked the others cock to keep him hard. She knew what she was doing she knew how to pleasure multiple people at once she often had three to four men and women thanking her on their knees after she had gotten done with them. After a few seconds of sucking on his cock, she released it too. “Scoot up on the bed sweetie,” she said to her female lover.

She quickly rushed to the head of the bed and spread her legs Marzia smiled as she crawled onto the bed and gave her a kiss before she got into position in between her legs so that she could start her meal of this woman pussy. “I’ll let you two decide which one gets which hole but don’t make me wait for my cocks too long boys,” she said with a smile before she dove tongue first into the woman’s pussy. “Fuck.” she moaned as she felt her idol’s tongue working her pussy like a pro.

Both men quickly worked out which hole they were going to fuck and climbed onto the bed and rammed their cocks into both her holes. She smiled as she felt them inside her ass and pussy. She loved the feeling of having two cocks inside of her. That’s how all of this had gotten started. One drunken night she found herself in bed with two men inside of her. She loved it. No matter how drunk she had been she knew that she would always remember that feeling of them inside of her.

Then she found a guy that had a friend and a girlfriend. His girlfriend was bi and she opened her world to the wonderful world of lesbian sex. Now she welcomed men’s cocks and loved both the taste and feel of a woman’s pussy. But she always loved this the best. The feeling of two cocks inside of her and the taste of a woman’s pussy in her mouth. “Fuck me.” the girl moaned as she felt Marzia insert two of her fingers inside of her pussy.

“Man her pussy is so tight.” one said. “Her ass is the best.” the other moaned as he pumped into her faster and harder. “Boys her tongue can’t be beaten. And fuck me she just inserted a third finger.” she moaned as her head snapped back with the pleasure of both her fingers. It didn’t take long before all three of them screamed in unison. “FUCK!!!!!!!!!” they screamed as each of the three of them came for her.

She smiled as felt their cum inside of her and tasted the woman’s juices on her lips. All three of them were out of energy and passed out from their orgasms. She got out from the clump of her lovers and went to the door and walked into the hallway with cum slowly dripping down her legs. “You said they were the first right? Who else do you have for me?” she asked not bothering to put her robe back on.

“Oh, uh...” her assistant jumped seeing her walk out. “Yeah. They are this way. Twins.” she said as they walked. “Twin boys? Twin girls? Or one of each?” Marzia asked. She was already thinking about all the things that she could do with each. “Uh...” the girl said again looking it up. “Girls. And they said they were willing to fuck each mother for you,” she said looking at what they had said to that question that she had asked for benefit of her boss. “Oooo,” she said with a smile as she walked off to fuck twin girls that were ready to commit incest for her with a smile.


End file.
